Memories
by Luna Longbottom
Summary: The earliest memories of Pansy Parkinson, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy. Rated T for minor violence and to be on the safe side.


A/N: This is the first part of my (very long) story following Pansy and her journey through Hogwarts and beyond. The story will follow cannon for all seven books very closely. The story is still being written (I just started Pansy's third year). Don't expect it to be up any time soon. However, for now, you can enjoy this. This story features the first memories of the three main characters in my story: Pansy, Snape, and Draco. Their stories show how these early childhood experiences shaped the characters into who they become later on. Thank you for reading. ~lunalongbottom

Pansy's first memory was when she was two years old. She was playing in her sandbox in the backyard and had just poured a bucket of sand on her head.

"Now look at what you've done. You're all dirty," her mother reprimanded her.

She was taken inside, given a bath, and stuffed into a very frilly pink dress. The sweatpants and sweatshirt she has been wearing were promptly discarded and never seen of again. It was the last time Pansy would ever wear pants again. Her hair was curled and pulled up into a half ponytail. Pansy fidgeted the whole time, not used to her new itchy dress. Her mother promised her a teddy bear if she would sit still. Pansy sat for what seemed like hours and hours in her little two-year-old mind. Her behavior was rewarded with the promised teddy bear. It had green fur and black eyes. It was dressed in black wizarding robes with the Slytherin emblem inscribed on them. A spell had been placed on the bear to make it impervious to dirt and every day wear and tear, but Pansy was still instructed to take care of it properly. Pansy's mother informed her that if she continued to follow her mother's instructions, she would continue to be rewarded with more toys.

That night, all of Pansy's old toys were thrown out, save for her new bear. Her crib was replaced with a big girl bed. When Pansy was put to sleep in her confusing new room, she cried. Yet, all of her wailing and screeching did not bring her mother to her bedside as it had previously. It was then that Pansy realized that crying would get her nowhere. She could no longer count on her mother for support and comfort. She turned instead to her new teddy bear for a source of security. She knew the bear wouldn't abandon her as her mother had. She named the bear Mr. S for the S the robes. But S also stood for the sandbox she would no long be allowed to play in. S was for the sniffling and sobbing that would no longer be tolerated. S was for Slytherin and her future in that house. And most importantly, S was for self, the only thing Pansy had left and the only thing she could depend on. Of course, Pansy was unaware of most of these things at the time. As she grew up, she began to appreciate just how much this event, her first memory, had affected her. Up until this point, Pansy had been allowed to do as she pleased, within reason. Afterwards, she was expected to act like the perfect Pureblood daughter she was. It was her first imitation into the world of Pureblood society.

Severus's first memory was when he was three or four according to his best estimate. He was playing with his blocks in the living room when he heard shouting coming from his parents' room. He heard the smashing of a bottle as it broke against the wall it had been thrown against. Severus knew his father had been drinking the stuff that made him angry again. Severus began to cry. His mother came out of the room and picked him up.

"Shh. It's okay, Sevie. Don't cry," she comforted him.

Severus's father had followed her into the living room. "Can't you make it shut up?" he yelled.

"Tobias, he's only a child," she pleaded.

Tobias smacked his wife across the face. "I'm sick and tired of your excuses!" he shouted.

Severus stopped crying. He soon came to realize that showing emotion lead to pain for those he loved.

Draco's first memory was when he was four. That morning was the first time he met someone his own age. His parents and the new girl's parents were off talking about "grown up stuff" leaving him and girl alone. He was fascinated by her. She had blonde hair just like him, his father, and his mother. She was also covered head to toe in pink. She even had pink hair ribbons holding her two pigtails in place. He pulled one of the curls being held captive by the ribbons. The girl withheld a yelp, gave him a very angry glare, and pushed him to the ground. Draco blinked. No one had retaliated against him before. Who was this girl? Draco gave up wondering about the strange creature and looked up at the clouds while he waited for one of his parents to pick him up off the ground. The girl looked down at Draco, obstructing his view of the clouds. He was once again forced to contemplate her. She had a curious look on her face, as if wondering why he didn't just stand up. By this point, it had become obvious to Draco that his parents weren't paying attention to him, so he started crying. To his pleasure, four adults came running over to check on him.

"Oh, my baby," his mother cried, scooping Draco off the ground cradling him in her arms. "What happened?"

"She pushed me!" Draco sobbed, pointing at the girl.

"Pansy, how could you?" the girl's mother scolded. She turned to Draco's parents. "I'm so sorry. You have my word she'll be punished. She isn't usually like this."

"I hope this doesn't affect the marriage proposal between them," her father sounded uneasy. "I still think a betrothal would be beneficial for both-"

Pansy interrupted him, "I'm very sorry Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I know there isn't any excuse for my behavior, but Draco pulled my hair." She looked into Draco's eyes. Even through the fog of his still watering eyes, Draco felt the full force of the green eyes. "I'm sorry, Master Malfoy. I do hope you'll forgive me."

For the first time in his life, Draco was ashamed to be seen crying. He quickly wiped his eyes and nose. "It's alright," he said, and it was alright. He usually brooded for days about things that didn't go his way. Now, however, he wasn't upset that this green-eyed, curly-haired girl had pushed him on the ground. Maybe being…what had his parents called it? Beeloaved? Beethroned? Belothed? Well, anyways, it meant spending a lot of time with her. Yes, he decided, he wouldn't mind spending a lot of time with this girl, with Pansy. Even if it did mean getting pushed down a few more times.


End file.
